Nina's Last Chance
by Fixon
Summary: This Fan fiction is about Nina Obviously and how Jin Helps her find out what happened to Anna and his father


Nina's last Chance

  
  


Chapter 1 A new job

Nina's Japanese black motor cycle came to a halite in front of the tall dark building. It was 12:06 in the damp London streets. Nina stood before the brick building to the home of the Europe Mafia. Nina was dressed in a black leather suit that was zipped up by a silver zipper. She had leather gloves on black buits and silver sun glasses with brown lenses. Nina knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked agin and this time a deep British voice replied "How is it."

Nina didn't answer them instead said "I need to speak to the head of the mafia."

"How is this" the voice said agin."

Nina became frustrated and said with complete confidence "Nina Williams." There was a stunned silence. Then Nina broke it by saying "let...Me...in."

The door was half way cracked open only enough for a persons eye to see threw. After a few long seconds the door opened and Nina was allowed in but she quickly realized the meaning of it upon the fact that guns were bing aimed at her. Mp5's and Ar51's were in the hands of the men and women in the room. Nina looked worried only for a wile then maid a faint smirk. "Stand down" the man from before yelled.

"Were's your boss?" Nina asked with the smirk still laid on her face. 

"Up stairs but you won't see him because you will have died by then."

Nina put her hand on her four head and just shock her head. "Why what's Ronge."

"You... you and your father are. You two have worked for the Irish once. One of our enemies. Nina stared at him oddly. 

"My dad" this person was un-familiar to her the only person of her family she has ever known was her sister Anna and she hated her. 

"Die Nina Williams!" one of the people shot. As Nina heard these words something maid her dive to the hallway across from her. She dove and landed to hear the heart stopping sounds of bullets hit were she had just stood. These people are serious Nina thought to her self. Then the people had headed for her. Nina front flipped and began to doge the bullets being shot at her. Nina dived to the door to her right falling from the Assassin target. She took a deep breath and prepared for what was to come next. Only six people had chosen to follow Nina into the hall way. Three people entered the room. Nina noticed them and threw a panther claw at the first on she saw tacking him and her into the shadows. Nina grabbed his wrist and wall holding it went under his arm. She pulled his arm to his back then applied pressure to stutter him. Then she rose her other hand around his nack and had her hand over his neck and in his arm pit. She released his hand from behind and placed that hand in his arm Pitt. She then pulled up and his

neck was in pain as she pulled her arms up nearly breaking his neck he fell to his feet. Nina grabbed his gun. She then dove out of the shadows and aimed the gun at the man and the woman that had also came in. Nina stuttered to higher and felt the nosel of a revolver on the back of her golden blond hair. Nina looked as far back with her eyes to see the man she had just apperently failed to herat. Nina maid an annoyed face and laid the gun down and rose her hands up. She was about to duck and kick him in the legs when a big man came in the door. 

"Riles her" He said.

"But boss" the man said.

"Relies her. I think if she whant to be in this mafia then we could use her."

So Nina was in but for how long she didn't know or care she at least had a job and that meant rill food for the first time in weeks. 

Chapter 2 Traped

  
  


Nina sat at the table listening to the comities talk as they decided witch missions to have her go on. Nina felt uncomfortable around the people there. They had finally decided she was going on a mission to tack care of a person they'd had trouble with. There name was Lei Challenge. Nina had no idea how this was but it didn't matter. 30,000 dollars would be her pay for the job. She was told they wouldn't be any trouble at all. Nina was walking from the room when she herd a voice flow thru her head. It was Oger or more common to her Toshinden. Nina had been possessed by Toshinden when she had first came from the Cryo sleep tub three years ago. 

"Your not doing as I asked Nina" Toshinden complained.

"Why... Why are you still bothering me." Nina yelled. No one had really noticed her in all the commotion going on in the room.

"Nina I will be back and you had better stick to as you were told." And the voice faded away bringing Nina back to reality.

Nina walked outside the building and stretched her leg around the Japanese Motorcycle. Nina sat on it. She thought for a second. What had happened to Anna. Was she all right? No... no it doesn't matter Annas in the past I hate her. But the bad thing was Nina didn't really know why she hated her sister. After she had come out of the tube and she couldn't remember any thing. Her sister remembered it all but Nina was left with nothing. Her sister had to tell her about her self. But Nina didn't know who her parents were or who she had known. She had suffered from Amnesia and it had taken her three years to figure out how she was. She couldn't understand why She hated Anna she just did. Like a bad memoire being hidden from her. Waiting to be raised when the time was rite.

Nina then sat up realizing she had been dosing off agin. She had been a lot recently. She didn't know why. Nina shrugged it off. "All right Nina lets do this." She said referring to the mission she was on. 

When she stopped at the building she grabbed the envelop the Mafia leader had given her. She found The photo of the man. It was Lei the cop. He was possibly asleep write now. She got off the motorcycle. She still wore her bike outfit and sun glasses. She had no interest in this job any more. It bored her and she didn't fill that it was right. But she would go thru with it. To try and get her feet back on the ground. Nina walked to a fire escape. It was a little high up so she ran at a wall and jumped off it and grasped on to the bottom handle with her leather gloves. She pulled her self up on the first level. She crouched staying in the dark. She had her hand over her pistol strapped to her right leg. She looked up. His room was supposed to be on the second to last floor. Nina began climbing and when she got there she found the widow looked. She cursed beneath her breath. Then found an open balcony in the front. It wasn't his room but she could get to him threw this. She jumped to the railing. A woman sat there. Nina had no intention of hurting or giving off her cover. She thought up a lie tilting her self so her gun wouldn't be shone. "Umm" She said. "I need to get in it's my brothers surprise birth day. I..." This is stupid Nina thought. I could of thought of something better than that, But if I force her to let me in then she mite call the cops. 

Nina laid her wait on her right leg. The woman with an annoying jerk look on her face just rolled her eyes. Then the annoying woman saw the gun. "You you have a gun".

"I... I'm a cop" Nina blurted out.

"Then show me your badge Bi_." The woman said rudely.

All right I'v had it with this lady. She just cursed at me I'v had it. Nina unleashed a punch at the woman. 

The woman jumped at the door looking it went to the phone and leaving Nina on the balcony. Nina lowered her head. Then pulled her gun out and shot at the door handle breaking the lock. Nina blew the smock coming from her gun. Then looked at the woman and put it away and said to the rude woman "Next time show some politeness to some body that sakes for help." Nina entered the hall way and didn't allow her face to be seen by the Camera in the halls. 

She kicked the door open as fast as she could. Nina dove into the dark. No body was in the room. WHAT! Nina wined.

"Hay who is there." a voice from the halls yelled. The police must be here. This was becoming harder than it needed to be.

Nina sat and waited to see if she should stay put or attack.

"How is in my room?" the officer questioned.

He stepped into the room and Nina grabbed his arm. She pocked him in the arm pit making a back hand slap then she kicked him in the gut wall holding his thought and arm. She then fell to the ground with him. She fell and broke Lei's arm. Ok that's enough. Nina ran out the window as the other cops came in after her. She landed in the pile of trash bags. Nina rolled an jumped to her motor cycle dogging police bullets and rode off. That was close but he wasn't dead and she couldn't report her failure. Nina would wait until tomorrow morning to attack. 

That night Lei went to his office. He when't to the internet and looked up her car license one of the other cops had noticed it from before. It led him to Nina Williams. A 22 year old Assassin currently serving as a test subject to the Mishima Zaibatsu. Lei looked more and found out that she had actual been released and lived in an apartment. He got the information from the U.S. government. 

5:07am. It was morning and Nina was ready to go for it agin. She had slept in her bike suit. She sat at the desk in her room putting the barrel on the gun. 

"Freez!" came Lei's voice from outside her door.

The second Nina heard him she turned around and shot at him. Lei turned into the hall ways to doge Nina's shots. When he turned back Nina had left her gun on the table and Nina had climbed down the fire escape. He saw her dash away. He jumped on the pipe and slide to the ground. Nina ran from him dogging his bullets. Nina finally came to a holt noticing he had caught up to her. She looked back at him though the corner of her eye. There was one other man there. He saw the Lei pointing the gun at Nina and jumped at Lei trying to save her. Because off this Lei just missed Nina's head were he had organdy aimed and hit her leg. She fell to the ground. She couldn't run her leg was broken. The police car off another police officer came by. Nina was arrested and taken to jail but Nina had no escape with her broken leg so she limped into the car and was taken away. 

  
  


Chapter 3 A way Out

  
  
  
  


It had been six ruff months in jail now. Nina's leg was treated and had healed by now. Nina had to jail seel partners. And she had the least off crime compared to the others. One was Yoshimitsu, He had been in trouble for trying to stop Heihachi Mishima how to the world was known as A good man. Only the few new him as evil and Nina wasn't one of them. The other was Hwoarang, his reason was stupid. He was an under age drug user. But by now was quiet an interesting person to meet after he had gotten over his addiction. These people were both Nina's friends sort of. Nina was in trouble worse though. Even though she had to bear the fact that she had life sentence but she also had to deal with that if she did get out. The police would be on her worse than ever and the Mafia thought she was dead. If they knew she was alive they would surly come after her for her failure. They had taken Yoshimitsues sword. And Nina had found out something very interesting about her self. When she had her fingerprints taken she really didn't have any. Her print had been wiped out from the cryosleep Nina thought but she wasn't going to tell them that. Then she would be further questioned. 

"This stinks" Hwoarang hollered."I'v been here forever."

"I know I know." Yoshimitsu said.

"But I can't tack this any more I need out. I whant my life back" Hwoarang continued.

"I know but at least you don't have life sentence" Yoshimitsu demanded.

"You have life sentence too" Nina asked.

"Yes. I didn't do any thing rill bad!"

Nina looked down. "Hwoarang." She said looking up. "You and Yoshie whant to get out of here." They both looked at her as if she were crazy. "Well I am and you can come if you whan-"

Nina was cut off by an officer coming to the seel. "Nina Williams. A visitor for you." The officer said as the leader of the British Mafia came around her.

Nina was shocked. Had the police never seen this man before. The door was shut behind him and the officer left them. 

"How is that" Hwoarang asked to no one in particular.

"Nina you know why I am here.

"Yes. But you know if you do you will be caught and this wont matter any more." Nina told the man.

"No Nina. It already doesn't matter any more the Mafia fell apart two Months ago. Looks like you got out just in time."

Nina braced her self as the big man ran at her. He was a lot bigger and stronger than her but she could tack him down. He kicked at Nina but Nina jumped to the side. She then kicked at him but he grabbed her leg. Nina flipped around in the air letting her foot lose and her other leg hitting him in the face. Nina landed and backfilled. She was about to be knocked out by his massive hands clutched together but Yoshimitsu jumped and blocked his hit and kicked him in the face.

Now the officer ran in unlocking the seel jumping at the big man trying to pulverize the Armored Man. Hwoarang was about to sneak out when he saw Nina take a blow in the stomach. She coughed blood. He pushed her out off the way tacking the hit. His back brock. Nina saw him and pulled him out of the way. Police men and women were now coming in. In the caiouse Nina lost site of Yoshimitsu. She had Hwoarang in front off her struggling to gain conches. Nina wouldn't just leave her friends so she dragged him out off the room and miraculously found a way out off the police site and maid it to the lobby off the building. In all the commotion her and Hwoarang were not noticed. There were no grades at the door. They were trying to stop the big man. Nina managed to get out of the building with Hwoarang and to a Hospital.

Nina had bought some rill close and spent the knight in the hospital lobby room. It was now raining hard. Nina left the hospital knowing Hwoarang could get back on his feet fine. She had got him some close and gave them to the nurse for him to wear when he was well agin. Nina had a black T-shirt and dark green geans on. She had a long black coat on covering the sides of her face. 

She stood outside the Hospital looking at it there in the rain. Nina felt good abought what she did for Hwoarang but she wished she could have saved Yoshimitsu also. He stomach still felt bruised from her blow to it from the Mafia leader. But something had happened to Nina over those last Months and especially the other day. She had become a nice person. She no longer felt the need to kill and be an Assassin. She had become in a way a different person from what she once thought of her self she was in a way good. 

Chapter 4 Jin's Arrival

  
  
  
  


Nina walked threw the rain staring at the ground. She needed to find every one. Her sister Anna. Her parents if they were even alive. Nina felt guilty about how her and her sister were but she still hated her but why. What happened.

Nina had to know. And had to Find Anna to do it. 

  
  


Jin Kazama. Now 23 years old. He had run away from his life. Dining every thing about himself. His blood line. His father, His Grand Pa, His Uncle, how his Mom was dead. The only person he could really trust. He mist his friend from school. Ling and Julia. He especially missed Ling Xyoue. She was another loved one. He kicked at a sand bag. Releasing his anger on his hated ones. 

Then Nina walked in. It was poring rain hard and painful outside. Nina felt Toshinden voice flow through her head. "He is hear I can smell him" it said.

"Shut up" Nina said to her self. "How is here?"

"Jin Kazama. Nina you know what to do."

"No I'm not like that any more. Stop I won't kill Jin!"

Her gut began to fill up with pain. "Nina you don't whant to die like this now do you? Not here" It said in a sweat but scary way. "DO YOU!" It said hurting Nina's ears. Nina fell to her knees. She had to fight it she had been just running but now she wanted to end it. She didn't care if she died nothing reilly mattered any more. She was about to give up when Jin ran to her side and asked "Are you all right?"

"Wha... What?" Nina said. "Agh" She screamed and passed out.

  
  


She wock up in a small bed. Her coat was hanging on the rack and her wet close were still on her. She looked up as a man came in the room. It was Jin. The voice didn't come into her head. She was fine. 

"Oh your a wack. You've been out for two days now I was geting worried." He told her.

Nina looked at him. "You are Jin right?" 

"Yes Jin..."

"Kazama" Nina finished

"No don't call me that I don't have a last name it's just Jin now."

Jin filled her in on who he was and who his family was. He told her about how he found her. 

"Thank you" Nina said. "For saving me I mean"

"Well I didn't save you"

Nina got out of his bed and her close were now dry. 

"Nina" Jin asked. "Do you know what kind of people the Mishima family is."

Nina shock her head. "But from what I'v heard Lee, Kazuya, and Heihachi aren't exactly people you'd like to meet.

"Nina will you help me"

"What"

"My family. I whant you to help me I know your record and I think you could give me an edge."

"Do you know how Anna is" Nina asked mulmantarily changing the subject.

"Anna... your sister. She went looking for Lee years ago. She probably is with them."

"Fine... I will help you. And you will help Me.

  
  
  
  


Nina had a tight purple suit on much lick her tight one from before but it had camouflage purple on the lower half and dark purple on her chest level. And Nina had her trusty knife strapped around her left leg. 

Jin had on a blue jacket with white stripes on the front. The same with his pants. He had his hued covering up his hair.

"My father is currently a test subject for the Mishima Zaibatsu. We need to break in and find him and pull the plug. He should still be there. Then we need to find my Grand pa. Get ride of him also. But my Uncle Lee, well there isn't any thing I have agents him. He hasn't been mean or evil to me."

"What if we see Anna?"

"That's up to you... If you find her and attack I will help if you don't attack then I will not. That's up to you."

"Now Jin I have heard abought your record and are you sure you can do all this.?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the last time you tried to kill Heihachi you stuttered and saved him before he could die. And with your dad. You couldn't kill him when given the chance ether?"

"I have had it with them I can do it" Jin said but something told Nina that he still after four years still couldn't kill his father and Grand Father.

"The bass is in Arizona. I think we can get in threw here." Jin said pointing to part of the map. "Then we will have to fight our way threw to the rest of the rooms."

"That's going to be hard. Do you have any idea of were to go for Heihachi and Kazuya?"

"I think I can find my Grand pa but Kazuya. How about you?"

"Well I have a pity good Idea were he might be."

Chapter 5 The Last of His Kind

  
  
  
  


Nina and Jin were ready to go. They were outside of the large building with its tunnels above and under ground. Nina and Jin stared at the grades from behind a rock. Jin noticed the card to get in on a slot in the back off the left garde. He showed Nina and they were prepared to charge and engaging the fight. Nina lashed her knife out at the right garde. She flung it at him. She missed. She began to realize how bad she reilly did with weapons. Nina jumped in the air and kicked him in the stomach. Then she grabbed his wrist and swung him around her making him run. She then by the second twit had turned his hand all around and he flipped over into the ground. 

Jin was doing well also. He grasped the gauds wrist and pushed her side to side with his foot hitting her once in the back and then in the neck pushing her to the ground. He grabbed the card from her and unlocked the door. As they entered the rill fight began.

"Sir" Heihachi's secretary said in his little voice.

"Yes" Hehachie's powering voice replied.

"Sir we have two people breaking in."

"How!"

"I... I don't know"

"Put them on screen"

"Yes sir"

A T.V. came down showing what the security came in the halls did. 

"Ah yes Jin and What is that Nina Williams?"

"I don't know"

"It is what is she doing helping Jin"

"What should we do sir?"

"Get my son's. They will dill with Nina and tell them to show her our little experiment when she gets to them."

"And your nefiew?"

"I will dill with him... Have Jin brought to me knock him out or something."

"Yes sir"

  
  


Jin and Nina were fighting for there lives now. The overwhelming amount of attackers constantly hitting at them.

Nina's purple suit was now getting dirty and Jin now had on a karate suit with a open buttoned karate T-shirt.

"Jin" Nina cried over all the sounds off attackers. "You ok"

"Yes but we need to get out of here."

"I think there are some hall ways ahead if we can get to them"

"We need t-"

"Jin.... JIN!" He didn't answer. "Jin are you all right JIN?"

She could see him being picked up and taken away. Nina tried to get to him but the grades were holding her down not allowing her to move. She and Jin were trapped. She didn't know what would happen to them.

  
  


"Jin... Oh Jin wack up." 

"Wha... what"

"JIN GET UP!"

Jin's eyes opened to see his grand father. He was bellow him and Jin was chained to the walls.

"Jin you a wack GOOD!"

Jin fell to the ground and he landed on his knees as his hands gave out and his chin hit the ground. "What have you done with Nina?"

"Her she is some were else."

"Were is she."

"Don't worry you'll see her when she's dead if your not dead too." He began laughing.

"Heihachi your sick"

"Silence" His laughing had stopped. 

Heihachi punched Jin's back slamming all of Jin into the floor. Jin let out a painful cough.

"You know Jin I knew Jun would be a bad influence on you. Making you nice and touchy and sensitive. So that's why she had to die"

He kicked Jin making him roll down the ground. Jin said nothing.

"Jin your only making it harder on your self you know."

Jin was punched in the stomach five times. Nothing.

"Jin.. Are you... still Alive?"

Nothing.

"Jin?"

Heihachi laughed at him and then began to walk away. 

"HEEEEIII"

Devil Jin jumped at him.

"NO."

  
  


Nina opened her eyes and there she was in a red room with maroon drapes and yellow silk draped along the curtained. The ceiling lights were scarlet. This is an Anna room Nina thought to her self as she stood up. She turned around.

"Kazu-"

Nina was shot in the side still baily hitting her stomach. Then agin this time she was reilly hit. Blood flew from her as she fell. Her eyes filled with tears. She had her hands over the shot mark in her stomach. Then like an instant second every thing all that had happened to her every thing. Her fathers death. Anna's betrayal. How she and Anna stopped being sisters. It all flew back to her and Toshinden's voice scream in her head. She looked up. Kazuya was there with a gun pointing at her. Lee strode next to him.

"Nina we have something for you." Kazuya said.

Lee pulled Anna out from behind him. Her eyes were shut. She looked pail and then Lee let go of her and she fell to the ground like she had been for 3 years now dead. Nina felt a horrible pain come to her. "Anna... Wha" Nina ground. "What happened to her?"

"About three years ago she came to me looking for help." Lee said calmly.

"Yes but she wanted to find you and help you. Ether that or she wanted to kill you." Nina looked at Lee.

"Why Lee why would you kill Anna? She liked you" Nina asked suffering.

"I didn't nether did Kazuya. It was father he killed her."

"Didn't you care"

"No!"

Nina was shocked. Before they were put to sleep Kazuya was the mean one and Lee was so nice to Anna. 

Then from no were Jin ran in to Nina's side and grasped her as Nina was falling deeper into death. Jin's eyes filled with tears. Even though he had only known her for five days now she was the only one to show him kindness in a long time. He saw her eyes close and he slowly set her down. He stood up and walked to his father showing no sense of fear. He was shot in the stomach then the chest. He kept coming. Jin was angry and he was now abele to keep his form wall being hurt without turning into Devil Jin. By neglecting his Devil skill un like his father he had become stronger than him. Jin grabbed the gun from his father and threw it away from them. He grabbed his fathers thought. His dad had a red eye. Jin didn't know what it was and didn't care. Jin was furious. Lee was about to cowardly run away when a beaten up scratched and pulverized Heihachi came in. He looked at Nina and Anna laying dead on the floor. Then he looked at Jin. 

"I hate you father" Jin said gritting his teeth.

"I know" Kazuya answered him.

Jin became shocked and lowered his father down he walked to Nina. He put his hand under her head and lifted her up into his arms.

"What th-"

Jin looked around and saw Heihachi how had punched Lee in the stomach so hard Lee now put his hands on the spot and fell to the ground by Anna also dead.

Kazuya looked at Jin. "Dad come on Grand pa's gone crazy."

"Go Jin"

"No dad come on we have to escape." After all that happened Jin still forgave his father and meant it. "Dad Please"

Kazuya pushed Jin out the door with Nina still in his hands. Jin looked at Nina frozen and still. She was breathing lightly but for how long. He ran to the exit. He looked back at it. The building that his father was trapped in with a psychopath. Jin looked down when the blast of the building knocked him over. He clutched to Nina as he fell. Heihachi must of had a self destruct on the building the hole time. They just couldn't here it in that room. When he lost to Jin his mind probably was set on destroying Kazuya, Lee, Nina, Jin, and even himself.

  
  


Jin turned to devil Jin and flew off to save Nina and him self. He got Nina treatment at the hospital. Though she didn't survive Jin would never forget her and he would visit her grave as much as he could. She had been his only friend and had helped him. He didn't have to worry about his uncle and Grand Father any more. He was the last of his fammily. No other uncles or ants. No cosigns that he knew of. There was only Nina the one he would always remember.

The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
